Teach Me Something New
by dobsleyandstelena
Summary: Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie go to NYU to study dance. During their first day, they meet Stefan, Klaus, and Damon. Romance, self-discovery, passion, and drama all come together, leading up to a devastating tragedy that will break down and tear apart these young college students.


**AN: I'm baaaaaaaccckk. I have about a dozen more fanfic ideas, and one of them I'm going to publish sometime during this one, but for now here is the first chapter of my new Stelena fanfic.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New York**

Dance is defined about a dozen different ways on Google. Each way is worded differently, yet all of them are about moving the body in a rhythmical motion. I believe dance is so much more than just a simple motion. It's a way of life. For some, it's a form of communication. When words are not enough and can no longer convey the depth of feeling, they turn to the beauty of dance.

I dance to escape my problems, my fears, and sometimes even my life. It allows me to shut out the outside world, and focus on something more important, such as perfecting my arabesques.

Dancing is my life, so it only makes sense that I'm going to college to study all its forms and styles.

I've been taking ballet since I could stand. Not only is it the most beautiful form of dance, it's also the only way I can feel secure and safe.

Still, lately I've felt as if there's something missing.

* * *

The beeping of my alarm clock rings in my ears as I turn over in my bed and curse the creator of early mornings. Just as I reach my hand out to hit the snooze button, my phone starts to buzz like a swarm of bees is attacking my nightstand. I scramble to pick up my phone as I tap at the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" I grumble with my face in the pillow.

"Elena, I'm on my way. I'll be there in like two minutes," says the voice on the other line.

"Okay," I say as I hang up the phone.

My eyes burst open when I register who just called. I flip over the blankets to my bed and rush to the closet to pull out my suitcases. Yeah, I know I should've packed last night, but hey, at least I had everything _ready_ to be packed.

I hear a car horn from right outside the house, so I stuff the last remaining items into my bag and hurry down the stairs. The horn honks again and I roll my eyes at her impatience. When I open the door and turn around to lock it, she honks the horn one last time.

"I'm coming! Jeez, would you lay off the horn before one of the neighbors calls the police," I mutter under my breath as I shove my bags into the trunk.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. _You_ woke up late," Aunt Jenna says. She pulls away from the curb and drives off.

_New York, here I come_.

* * *

Aunt Jenna releases a heavy sigh as she drops the last of my bags on the floor of my new dorm.

"Well, you sure as hell didn't pack light," she complains, putting her bangs behind her ear and trying to hold back a smile.

"Sorry, Jenna," I laugh. "I'm kind of going to be living here for the next four years, so I figured I should bring everything I could fit into four suitcases."

She glares at me. "Don't get smart with me. I could've let Matt help you move into your dorm instead of jumping in at the last second to save your ass."

I turn around, pretending not to hear her. Matt has been one of my best friends since I was a little girl. He always had a crush on me, and I thought it would go away, but as we got older, his feelings for me only seemed to grow stronger. My parents weren't oblivious to his affection for me, but because I never acted as though I felt the same for him, they never had to "take action" as they call it.

Then, when we each got accepted to different colleges, Matt made one more attempt to win me over: volunteering to help me move into my new dorm. I didn't know how to decline without hurting his feelings. Luckily, Aunt Jenna was in the next room. After hearing my dilemma, she swooped in like my knight in shining armor, claiming that she had already promised me she would help. Matt sulked away, and though I hated hurting him, it was for the best. My parents don't allow me to date, and will continue to forbid it until my dance career takes off.

"Elena!" Jenna's voice shakes me out of my deep thought. "Did you even hear what I said?"

I shake my head apologetically.

"I asked you when Caroline and Bonnie are supposed to get here."

As soon as I open my mouth to answer her, I hear overlapping voices talking excitedly from down the hall. Next thing I know, my two best friends burst through the door.

"Elena!" they both exclaim. We all exchange hugs as they set their things down on the other two beds.

"I'll leave you three to catch up. Have a good first day." Jenna pulls me into a hug and gives me a quick squeeze. She waves to Caroline and Bonnie, and then backs up towards the door. "Oh, and be safe!"

"Trust me, Jenna, that won't be a problem for Elena. She's all dance all the time," Caroline teases as she elbows Bonnie.

I scowl at them as they giggle about my long-term single status. Then, I turn my attention back to my aunt.

"Thank you," I mouth to Jenna.

She winks at me. "Love you," she mouths back. Soon, it's just my two friends, me, and our endless supply of bags left in the room.

"Well, I say we start unpacking or we'll be late for freshmen orientation," I say, unzipping the suitcase closest to me.

"Oh, Elena. Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time to make it to orientation. But first, let's go check out that ice cream machine in the lounge that I've heard so much about!" Caroline and Bonnie link arms, rushing down the hall.

My eyes widen. "No, wait! You guys can't eat ice cream! We start classes tomorrow! Caroline! Bonnie!" I shout after them, but it's no use. I sigh heavily, and walk down the hall to the auditorium for orientation.

On my way, I have a sudden urge to run in the direction my friends went, hoping to catch up with them just in time to get some ice cream.

I reach down to my wrist where I always keep a hair tie. I pull it back tight, then let go. It recoils, snapping against my bare skin. I breathe in sharply at the pain. For the first time, I see the mark the hair tie has left from being snapped against my wrist so often. I shrug off the noticeable indentation it has left.

_At_ _least_ _I'm_ _controlling_ _myself_, I think to myself, _At least I'm keeping my eyes on the goal._

* * *

**AN: I know it was kind of short, but I tried to do my best at shortening the boring stuff that has to be established in all fanfics.**

**Oh and that last part about Elena is foreshadowing something that will be brought up and explained very soon.**

**AHHH I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY**

**Thank you for reading! Please review :)**


End file.
